Promesas por cumplir y superhéroes muggles
by Vanessa Dragonfly
Summary: Del día en que Astoria descubrió dentro de una pequeña caja el mayor secreto de Draco, y no pudo volver a esconderlo en el fondo del cajón.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash (nada explícito, en realidad, pero ahí está).

* * *

><p>Una vez, Astoria encontró una pequeña caja en el fondo de un cajón. No recuerda lo que estaba buscando, probablemente una pluma para escribir (que parecían desaparecer por arte de magia), pero el caso es que la encontró. Era de madera oscura, de bordes redondeados y una pequeña cerradura plateada. Nada más. No habría llamado su atención si no hubiera estado tan celosamente guardada, y porque en la capa de polvo había marcas de dedos, lo que significaba que había sido cogida hacía poco, y no por ella.<p>

No pudo abrirla con su varita, así que buscó la llave por el cajón. Era, igual que la cerradura, pequeña y plateada, fina y sencilla. Llevaba un cordel negro atado a un extremo, y era lo único que la adornaba. Al abrir la caja, se oyó un suave _clic_.

Dentro encontró el mayor secreto que nunca se hubiera esperado. Había una pequeña figurita de un superhéroe muggle (un hombre vestido de negro con un murciélago en el pecho), un saquito de tela con arena blanquecina, y un pequeño colgante de forma ovalada, de esos donde se guardan fotografías, y que no pudo abrir con nada.

Y cartas. No muchas, cinco o seis. Ordenadas por fechas. Empezando en 1999, y terminando en 2002. Y sólo tenían un destinatario, su esposo, y un remitente. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, era invadir la privacidad de Draco, pero no pudo evitarlo. No habría podido dormir en paz sin saber qué eran todos esos recuerdos.

_5 de junio, 1999_

_Draco,_

_Espero que lo estés pasando bien. Siento no poder haber estado ahí. Seguramente estarás furioso. Por favor, déjame terminar antes de romper la carta, por lo que más quieras. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero aún no estoy preparado. Lo siento. Soy un imbécil, ya lo sé, tranquilo. Merezco que dejes de hablarme, en realidad._

_Te prometo, de verdad, que en cuanto esté preparado lo gritaré al mundo entero si hace falta, pero tengo miedo. No por mí, por ti. Sí, ya, mi complejo de héroe. Pero sería imposible tener privacidad para nosotros. Te acosarían, Draco. Y no quiero que El Profeta te acose o que una fan histérica tome represalias contra ti. No me lo perdonaría. Eres demasiado importante. Sé que odias que tome decisiones por ti, pero por favor, intenta escucharme esta vez. Y sé que es de lo más cobarde decírtelo en una carta por primera vez, pero te quiero. No quiero que te pase nada. Sería insoportable._

_Te prometo que cuando estemos, los dos, preparados, lo gritaremos a los cuatro vientos, juntos y de la mano. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Podremos con todo. Lo prometo._

_Con amor,_

_Harry Potter._

El resto de cartas contaban anécdotas. Como la vez que fueron juntos a una playa, sin que nadie se enterara, o la vez que visitaron el mundo muggle. _Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Espero que guardes el colgante, yo guardaré el mío. Le he echado un encantamiento. Estará abierto mientras estemos juntos, así que supongo que estará abierto siempre. Y te ha gustado el parque de atracciones, lo sé, no lo niegues. La próxima vez te compraré una figurita de Superman. Podrías coleccionarlos._

Pero no hubo próxima vez.

La última carta estaba datada un par de días antes de su boda. Tenía manchas de agua —lágrimas— en algunas zonas, de modo que casi no se podían leer, y no se sabía si pertenecían al receptor o al emisor. Tachones furiosos, arrugas. Las líneas estaban torcidas, y era una simple nota. La fecha estaba escrita con la letra de Draco. Para no olvidar.

_Lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad? Te vas a casar con ella. Vas a echar por la borda todo lo que tenemos por un estúpido código sangrepura. Ya sé lo que me dijiste cuando me lo anunciaste un par de meses atrás. Que es por tu padre, para dar un heredero, y que podemos seguir viéndonos. No pienso ser la otra, Draco. Esa chica te quiere, y no deseo verte convertido en un ser que engaña a alguien que le quiere. Podríamos haberlo tenido todo. Juntos, de la mano. Siempre me echaste en cara que fuera demasiado cobarde, que dónde estaba mi valentía Gryffindor. Parece que al final era el único al que esto le importaba._

_No sé por qué pensé que estoy podría ser diferente. Creía que podríamos conseguirlo. Ya se lo había contado a los Weasley y a todos mis amigos. Lo sabes. Tú ni siquiera se lo mencionaste a algunos de tus amigos o a tu madre. Decías que esperabas que yo estuviera preparado. Supongo que en realidad no veías futuro en esta relación. Siempre supiste que todo acabaría. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué querías que se lo dijera a todo el mundo? Es algo que no entiendo. No quiero que me contestes, de todas formas, porque sé que la respuesta sólo ocasionaría más daño._

_Te voy a querer siempre. Siempre. Hasta que me muera. Probablemente después también. Pero esto ya no está en mis manos._

Astoria guardó todo en perfecto orden, como lo había encontrado, cerró la caja con cuidado y la dejó al fondo del cajón. Una lágrima silenciosa bajaba por su mejilla, y al quitársela, no supo por qué lloraba. Había tantas razones para hacerlo...

Cuando cerró el cajón, sintió un peso en los hombros que antes no estaba ahí. Se tocó la prominente barriga y cerró los ojos, suspirando. Salió de la habitación, hasta bajar al salón donde se encontraba su esposo. Se encontraba delante de la chimenea, leyendo de forma ausente El Profeta y su artículo sobre Harry Potter y sus grandes logros como auror, y comentaban lo afortunada que sería la persona que consiguiera su corazón. El artículo era de Rita Skeeter, así que no era una sorpresa que se mezclaran cosas totalmente dispares sólo para satisfacer a las brujas cincuentonas cotillas.

Él levantó la mirada, sonriendo débilmente en su dirección. Astoria no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—Las promesas hay que cumplirlas, Draco. Para algo se hacen.

Le daría su heredero, que era lo que Draco presionado por Lucius había estado buscando. Sería un divorcio discreto, después del nacimiento del niño, y ella explicaría si hiciera falta que todo fue de mutuo acuerdo.

Astoria nunca le dijo a Draco que conocía su secreto. Tampoco es que hiciera falta. Una mirada bastó para que comprendiera por qué hacía todo eso.

El hombre se levantó, y la besó en la frente con ternura, para después correr. Sólo correr. Hacia él, supuso Astoria. Otra lágrima se escapó, y esta vez supo que era por ella y solamente por ella.

Al menos, se consoló, Draco sería feliz junto a Potter. Volverían a visitar aquella playa, sin esconderse, no habrían más cartas de despedida, y el colgante se abriría. Al menos, pensó, Draco conseguiría su figurita de Superman.

**FIN**.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¡Mi primer Drarry! Qué emocionante. No sé exactamente de dónde demonios salió esta idea, pero me gustó y aquí está. Es un final raro, ¿verdad? No es triste, pero tampoco es feliz. Creí que era lo más realista. En estas cosas del amor siempre pierde alguien. Y no quise hacer bashing, porque no me gusta nada. Así que en realidad, el final para Astoria me pone un poco triste.

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Es horrible? Comentarios y críticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas. Así que ¡review, review, review! ^^


End file.
